


A Little Romance

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: Luna, writing her new romance novel, tells Ginny she needs some inspiration
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 4





	A Little Romance

The sunlight should have been harsh in the middle of the day but in the shade of the oak tree they were shielded from the brightness. Luna's fingers clicked across the keyboard, her lip caught between her teeth as she mulled over the next sentence in the fairytale she was writing.

"Winn, what sounds better...? 'In the middle of the room a pool of flaxen light highlighted the darkness of the babe's eyes...' or 'Eyes of ebony glinted in the light of the early morning sun as the babe began to cry...'...?"

"I don't see why you can't just say 'the baby started to cry in the middle of the room.' It means the same thing!" Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh.

"It's like you don't have a romantic bone in your body Winn! How am I supposed to write 'A Baby for the Prince' without any inspiration?" Luna pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

"Not romantic huh? Not romantic?" Ginny stood and walked behind Luna placing her hands on Luna's shoulders. "Ah Luna , you know that's not tLuna..." Ginny started to stroke her thumbs in circles, massaging away Luna's aches. Luna closed her eyes in satisfaction and moaned softly, her lips parted slightly as the breath escaped.

Ginny smiled as she watched Luna's reaction, noticing with satisfaction that she no longer seemed tense, just enjoying the caresses on her body.

"Have you written enough for today?" Ginny leaned down and whispered softly, brushing her lips tenderly over Luna's neck. She watched as Luna's lips curved upwards and kissed up to her cheek, dropping her hands from Luna's shoulders and holding one hand out.

Luna's eyes opened and she reached her hand out, whispering softly. "Love me..."

"Always." Ginny took Luna's hand and led her indoors.

Luna gasped, shuddering, Ginny's name on her lips as the younger girl moved back up her body, soft gentle caresses soothing the body that had so recently been wracked with passion.

"I love you, beautiful girl." Ginny's voice seemed to come from far away even as her arms wrapped around Luna, stroking her hair lightly. The only time Luna lost her composure was in the bedroom. Then the façade dropped. and she became wanton, fiery, passionate, a siren between the sheets.

Luna murmured softly, her eyes drifting closed as she started to fall asleep, her body curling into Ginny's as Ginny continued to stroke her hair.

Things hadn't always been easy for them. Ginny smiled softly to herself, watching her girlfriend in her arms, so thankful for everything they had. It had been a constant challenge, the nights of arguments, the crying, the lack of money when Luna’s first book had flopped...but everything had been worth the challenge, the struggle, the fight.

A tiny mew of protest came from Luna's lips as Ginny moved, shifting to hold Luna closer and stroke her hair again.

To be with her, Winnie thought as she closed her eyes for a nap in the middle of the day, was all that would ever matter.


End file.
